


Let me in

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on several prompts, based on yesterday's clip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Hi!This is based in several prompts I received in tumblr about yesterday's clip and Elias' reaction and also Yousef realizing Sana heard the boys talking(I'm not writing the prompts here 'cause there are too many and they wouldn't fit, but you can find them in my tumblr post in my blog, Nothesc.)





	Let me in

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t want to make Elias angry or violent or anything like this because I think that being Ramadan he would want to try and be patient with Yousef and understand him.

Elias was still shocked and angry about Adam’s and Mikael’s revelation about Yousef meeting Noora when his friend joined them.

 ** _“Hey, I’m sorry I’m late”_** Yousef said greeting each boy with a hand shake

When he got to Elias, though, he didn’t returned the greeting and just stared at him

 ** _“Where were you?”_** Elias asked

 ** _“Just out, dealing with some stuff”_** Yousef said shrugging

 ** _“It’s that how people call it these days?”_** Mikael asked laughing

 ** _“What are you talking about?”_** Yousef asked confused

 ** _“I know you were with Noora”_** Elias said bitterly

Yousef widened his eyes at that comment and looked at the rest of his friends trying to figure out how he could know

 ** _“Mikael and me saw you and Noora in a park in our way here”_** Adam explained

 ** _“It’s not what you think. I have an explanation”_** Yousef said facing Elias

**_“Really? Enlighten me”_ **

Yousef thought for a moment about the best way to explain everything, he didn’t want his friend to think that he had been playing with his sister all this time, because he hadn’t, not at all.

**_“I met Noora to tell her that there won’t be anything between us, ever”_ **

**_“And why would she think that there could be something between you in the first place?”_ **

**_“Because…because we kissed a couple of weeks ago…at the karaoke place”_** Yousef admitted looking at the floor

It took Elias a moment to process all the information, his mind went back to that day and then to the days that had passed since then, everything was starting to make sense, especially certain girl’s behavior.

He wanted to scream at his friend, he wanted to curse him, he even wanted to punch him but he tried to calm down, he decided to give him a chance to explain everything, he wanted to forgive him.

 ** _“That’s why she’s so upset”_** Elias whispered more to himself than for the others to hear

 ** _“Who?”_** Yousef asked

 ** _“Who do you think?”_** Elias said, he didn’t want to say his sister’s name out loud, he didn’t want to reveal her feelings, not in front of the rest of the boys

**_“How could she…?”_ **

**_“She saw you. I’m pretty sure she saw you”_ **

**_“What? No, she couldn’t, how?”_ **

**_“She didn’t leave with me, she probably just went back inside after the fight”_ **

**_“I screwed up, I screwed up big time”_** Yousef said covering his face with his hands

 ** _“She’s been acting really weird since that day, always sad, always angry. I thought it was just about the fight but I’m not so sure anymore”_** Elias explained

 ** _“What’s going on?”_**   Mutta asked **_“I’m lost here”_**

 ** _“Nothing, this is between me and Yousef”_** Elias said

“ ** _I screwed up, I screwed up, I screwed up”_** Yousef kept repeating

He looked at the sky and then back at his friend but something caught his attention.

 ** _“Is that Sana’s bedroom?”_** he asked pointing at a window on the house

 ** _“Yes, it is”_** Elias said confused as to why that was important

**_“The window is opened. Have you talked about me and Noora here?”_ **

**_“Yes…”_ **

**_“Do you think she…?”_** Yousef left the question unfinished

Elias widened his eyes when he realized what his friend was implying.

**_“Let’s go”_ **

Both of them entered the house leaving three confused boys behind. They went straight to Sana’s bedroom and tried to open the door but it was blocked, like something was against it.

 ** _“Sana? It’s me open the door”_** Elias said

 ** _“Leave me alone Elias”_** Sana said

 ** _“Sana, please, why are you blocking the door? What’s going on?”_** he tried again

This time she didn’t answer. She had been crying for the past half an hour. She looked at the paper on her bed, the one with Noora’s password. She was tempted to use it, to expose Sara and to hurt them all the way they had hurt her, but something was stopping her. She didn’t want to be like this. She wanted to be a better person than them.

**_“Sana? It’s me, Yousef. Please let me in”_ **

She froze the instant she heard that voice. What was he doing there? Why did he want to talk to her? Was he there to tell him that he was dating her best friend? She was definitely not ready for that.

 ** _“Please, Sana…”_** he almost whispered.

He turned around to look at his friend with a defeated expression.

 ** _“She’s not going to open the door”_** he said

 ** _“You think the window is still opened?”_** Elias whispered

 ** _“There’s only one way to find out”_** Yousef said making his way out of the house.

He went back to the backyard where the boys still waited for them. He got to the window, which was in fact opened, and climbed it getting in the bedroom with a jump.

 ** _“What the…what are you doing Yousef? Who do you think you are to enter my bedroom without my permission?”_** Sana yelled angry

**_“I’m sorry okay? But you wouldn’t open the door!”_ **

**_“And why do you think is that?”_** she asked exasperated

**_“We need to talk”_ **

“ ** _No, we don’t”_** she said wiping away the tears that had been rolling down her face.

 ** _“Please, don’t cry”_** he said taking a step towards her, a step she took backwards.

He nodded and looked behind him, all the boys were looking at them from the grass. He walked over to the window and closed it, this was a private conversation.

**_“Let me say what I have to say and then if you want me to, I’ll leave”_ **

She avoided his eyes but nodded knowing that he wasn’t leaving anyway.

 ** _“Did you see us? At the karaoke place, did you see us?”_** he asked

She closed her eyes and said nothing

 ** _“I’ll take it as a yes.”_** He nodded **_“Did you hear the guys talking about me meeting her today?”_**

Again Sana said nothing, which he took as a confirmation.

“ ** _It’s not what you think”_** he said

**_“I don’t want to know”_ **

“ ** _Just hear me out please”_**

Sana took a deep breath and sat on the bed preparing herself for the pain.

**_“I kissed Noora because I wanted to forget about you”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“I…I thought you didn’t feel anything about me, I thought there was no hope between you and me.”_ **

**_“So you kissed my best friend? Great”_** she said bitterly

**_“Sana, you ignored me for a week, you unfriended me on Facebook, then we spent this amazing afternoon together and I thought that everything was going to be okay, but then you didn’t talk to me during the whole week”_ **

**_“Neither did you”_ **

**_“I know…But I thought…I thought that maybe I was bothering you, that maybe me always trying to contact you was annoying to you. I thought that if you felt something about me you’d talk to me, that maybe you were just being polite and that’s all”_ **

**_“I didn’t talk to you first ‘cause I was afraid that it was all a game to you”_** she admitted

 ** _“It wasn’t. I swear it wasn’t”_** he said taking a step closer. **_“When I got to the club that Friday and saw Even there, I thought that I was right, that you were only being nice to me so you could reunite us. It was stupid and I’m sorry. So when Noora kissed me I kissed her back thinking that I’d be able to forget you. But I couldn’t, so I stopped the kiss, told her I was sorry and left”_**

 ** _“You stopped the kiss?”_** she asked

**_“Yes. I didn’t know you were there, if I had known…I wish I had never kissed her.”_ **

**_“I wish you hadn’t…”_ **

**_“After that, you kept ignoring me and again my fears came back, I was sure that you didn’t feel anything about me, I was ready to finally give up on you but yesterday…playing with you, seeing you smile, it made me feel alive and I realized that I didn’t want to give up on you, I don’t want to give up on you”_ **

**_“It was the first time I’d smiled in two weeks”_** she said looking at the floor **_“It was important to me. So that’s why it hurt me so much when I found out you were with Noora today”_**

**_“I was with her to tell her that I’m not interest in her, that nothing will happen between us, because I like someone else…I like you. And even if you hate me now, even if you never give me a chance, I can’t pretend that I can forget about you and be with someone else. I just can’t”_ **

**_“We have a serious problem of communication you and me”_** she said shaking her head and feeling stupid for making assumptions.

 ** _“We do”_** he said approaching her and crouching in front of her. **_“But maybe now that it’s all out in the open we can get better”_**

**_“Not everything is out. There’s still one more thing that has been left unspoken”_ **

**_“What is it?”_** he frowned

 ** _“I like you too”_** she said smiling

His smile matched hers after hearing those words from her mouth.

 ** _“But we can’t keep doing this, we can’t keep assuming things and not talking to each other”_** she said

**_“I agree. And I promise that I won’t act stupidly again”_ **

**_“That’s a lot to promise”_** she laughed

**_“Okay, I’ll probably act stupidly, but I won’t ever hurt you again”_ **

“ ** _And I promise I won’t make assumptions and I’ll talk to you when things happen”_**

 ** _“Cool. It’s a deal”_** he said smiling

**_“It is”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> I hope you've liked it!♥


End file.
